William's sister
by buddytiggy
Summary: William's little sister comes to the English branch for a visit, what kind of chaos can she conjour up? How will poor William cope with all the over time? A fun story that is meant to make you laugh like Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

In the morning with Grell and William making breakfast. William gets a call on his cell phone. It is Willow. William leaves Grell to talk to Willlow. Grell grabs the box of pancake mix. Willow tells William that she will be taking a week off next month to come down and visit him for it has been too long and she misses him. Stating that it has been five years. To which William thinks is not long enough. They say good bye and William goes back to the kitchen to find Grell sitting there with no plate after stating that he needed to work on his feminine figure. He then goes to his room to read before they have to go to work. William eats the pancakes not really tasting them due to his mind being on his sister coming over for a visit. He goes to grab his coat and his scythe when his stomach starts acting up from breakfast. He looks into Grell's room to see he is reading a book called _How to make a man happy. _William asks Grell what he put in the pancakes to which Grell waves his hand in the air, not putting the book down saying that he followed the box's instructions exactly. Grell realized he needed the directions, so he grabbed the pancake box. but instead of that box he instead grabbed one of noodle, and following the directions, he boiled the pancake mix. But since it didn't look right he threw it in a skillet and fried it for a while until they looked normal.

Willow comes one month earlier then she said she was going to over the phone that day. William was going to start preparing himself mentally for her visit, seeing as how she can be quite a handful and more than a little stressful. She carries around her 'Willy Wig' so she can make fun of him at her branch when girls ask her about him. (He is 'famous' over there in America.) When William leaves his office to use the restroom, she sneaks in to get his scythe. She takes it while he is in the bathroom complaining about Grells cooking.

Willow takes his scythe and jacket, hides her blazer in his closet on the top shelf, then walks out of his tests how he pushes up his glasses with the scythe and ends up poking her eye which becomes blood shot and tears up for a bit cussing and cursing the scythe &amp; William's use of it to push up his glasses all the while. Once she has her eye problem under control she goes out into the work place walking along the cubicles brooding and accentuating his moodiness, the frown on his face, as she stomps her feet as she walks. Finally she comes to a brake in the cubicles where there is a table. She carefully leans his scythe against the table, stands on top of it and asks for everyone's attention. Once she has it and everyone is quiet after much eye glaring, "We are having a party tonight, bring whom ever you wish. Also, you are all free to go home now. No more work for the rest of the day." Every one is quiet until she gets off the table and then everyone starts hooting and hollering. Ronald starts yelling "Beer!" several times.

William, in the bathroom wonders what is going on. He finishes up then opens the bathroom door. Willow quickly runs to Grells office, opens then door then crawls in.

Grell is looking at sexy pictures of Bassy in a picture book he has. He hears the door open and close, but no one there. He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to looking at the pictures until he feels something by his feet. He jumps up with a squeak then looks under his desk to find 'William' there. "Will, what are you doing under there?"

"Sit down, Grell," She instructs. Grell does so then blushes deeply as he feels Willow try to readjust herself under the desk, putting her hands on Grell's thighs.

"William, what are you doing?" Grell asks in a sexy whisper.

"I'm under your desk, what do you think I'm doing?" She spits back at him.

"Oh, William! I knew you would come around!" He begins to undo his pants when Willow starts freaking out.

"What are you doing?" She squeaks out, her face turning red.

"Willow?" Grell screams suprised quickly doing his pants up again.

"Yes, now be quiet. I'm sure William will be coming in soon. I sent everyone home. He's going to be pissed!"

"Oh, alright dear." A moment of silence, "While your down there," Grell says suggestively

"Don't even think about it!" Willow hisses back.

"I was just going to ask you to tie my shoe." Grell whines back. Suddenly the door to his office opens and William storms in.

"Oh, hello William," Grell says with a smile scrambling to cover up the book and the doodles with the three sheets of paperwork he actually did in the last five hours.

"Your still here? Thats surprising, do you know where every one else went?"

"Not a clue dear. I haven't heard anything in over three hours."

"Grell, your hiding something." William starts to suspect his sister stopped by and thats why every one is gone. He wants to know what Grell knows, for that he will have to flirt. He goes behind Grell's chair and starts running his finger's through Grell's hair. Grell goes ridged as a board with suprise at the action.

"William, what are you doing?" Grell stutters.

"Your hair, it's so beautiful today, Grell." William sniffs the air, "Did you use hair spray this morning? I smell hair spray."

"Oh, you know me, must have that hair spray to keep the frizzies away." Grell laughs nervously.

"Hm, thats odd. I thought you didn't use hair spray. Also, why is my scythe in here?" William leans over and whispers seductively in Grell's ear, "You weren't being a naughty girl and using it, were you?" Grell starts shaking at that, he can't take much more. William knows this, he runs a finger nail up Grell's throat, "Now, Grell. Tell me, where is she?"

Grell cracks, "Under the desk!" William stops his act, shoves Grell out of the way and see's Willow trying not to laugh under the desk.

"Willow, where are all my workers?" He sneers, staring down his sister.

"Why I don't know, dear brother." She smiles sweetly up at him.

Sighing, he puts his hand to his forehead and says, "Fine, let me rephrase that. Why are my employees gone?"

"Thats a very good question. I'm sure there's an answer somewhere," Getting a sarcastic grin on her face she looks her brother in the eye, "Maybe you can find it up your ass."

Grabbing her by his jacket she is wearing, he pulls her out from under the desk, "Very funny, now tell," He says impatiently, "Seriously, Willow, where are all my workers?"

"They left. Just got up and left. They were all really excited about something," she shrugs.

He sighs of frustration, and takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Willow, what did you do?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Because you can't find the answer up your ass."

"WILLOW!"

"I..." She pretends to go into a coughing fit, fitting words between.

"I can't understand you when you have your hand over your mouth," He says getting closer to her face, "Now tell me, Willow, why are they gone?"

"I don't know, suddenly some guy started shouting something about beer, and next thing your know they're talking about a party. I don't know. I couldn't tell ya'."

He looks down, annoyed, "Ronald." He growls in disgust.

"So it looks like there's a party...Oh damn, look at the time!" She looks at her bare wrist, "Grell and I have a lot to do!"

"We do?" He asks trying to get his feet back to the ground after having them thrown over his head.

"Yes," She snarls back at him, "We do... lots, and lots of stuff to do."

"Oh, alright...I guess we're going. Let me get my jacket." Finally getting to his feet, he reaches for his jacket, "Well, I hope you don't mind, William, but it looks like I'll be leaving as well."

"It's not like it really matters. No work is getting done today, any way." He growls, looking depressed.

"Alright, are you ready Willow?" Grell asks getting his coat on, reaching for the door.

"Um, ya...I ...lets go." she looks over her shoulder as she leaves feeling a small stab of remorse as she closes the door.

Ten minutes later, William gets a knock on his office door. Willow peeks her head in, "Um...Can I come in?"

"What ever, your going to do what you want any way. Have I ever been able to stop you before?" He asks not looking up from his desk.

"No, not really." She says flippantly, "But seriously, I do feel bad about before... So, I brought you beer!" She says excitedly acting like it will solve everything, but knowing he doesn't even touch alcohol, "And don't let ANYONE see it." She says hiding it in his closet.

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll post this on the internet." She holds up her phone and presses the play button.

The video begins with a strained voice, more yelling then singing out the notes. Suddenly light floods the screen, and you see William jump out in front of his mirror, wearing nothing but his white, froggie boxers, holding up his hand, as he sings, "Alright, stop! Willy time!" Imitating MC Hammer, he then puts his arms up in front of his chest, and starts wiggeling his legs, singing, "doh doh dee doh-doh dee doh-doh dee doh CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"He then looks up, seeing Willow in the mirror, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHUT THAT THING OFF!"** He shouts running toward her, "Havn't you ever heard of privacy?!" All that is seen is blurs of color and the sound of Willow's menacle laughter. The screen goes black once again as the video comes to an end.

"Fine, I'll keep it hidden," William agrees defeated, looking back down at his desk, trying to hide the blush adorning his face.

Willow finally puts her phone away after watching the video a few more times, laughing.

"What are you still doing here, besides annoying me?" William asks, venom in his voice, tapping his pencil on his desk.

She looks up suddenly remembering why she came, "Oh, um...I am really sorry, I really am, about letting all your workers leave when I didn't realize how much work your branch was behind on,"

"Yes...thanks for that." His voice dripping with loathing.

"I thought I would help you get caught up," She says with a kind smile, that actually shows how bad she feels.

William scoffs, "I don't see how thats possible any more, seeing as how all the workers are gone now. But if you insist, some help would be appreciated," He says through clenched teeth.

"Alright then," Says Willow, "I'll just go find a cubical and start there," She says opening the door.

Looking around, with a lost looking on her face, "Where should I start," She whispers to her self.

William rolls his eyes, then suddenly a horrifying thought stricks his brain, "Um...Willow, what is work like for you back in America?" He questions, worriedly.

Going through his mind are images of his sister, sitting at a desk folding her paper work into air planes, then proceeding to throw them at a red bullseye on a picture of William's face.

He see's her creating a town, out of her paperwork, with sky scrapers included, then taking one of her airplanes playing with it around her head, adding sound effects like a child would do. Then taking a lighter out of her pocket, she flicks it on, and proceeds to light the plane on fire. Making squealing and screaming sounds as if there are people trapped inside burning to death. She then throws the plane into one of the paperwork sky scrapers, lighting that on fire. Then watching her paperwork town burn to ashes while she laughs manically, stomping around roaring like some crazed demon. Outside her open office door, he sees a naked man streaking past, screaming, "It's the end of the world!" As only crazy, wild Americans would do. Another grubby looking person sitting in a corner, holding a sign, stating **Jesus is the one**, shouting, "Christ shall save us all! Repent and thou shall be saved!"

"Dear God," William shivers at what he is about to witness letting his sister help him.

"Well, pretty normal, really." She shrugs not turning around and seeing the look of pure terror on her brother's face, "Nothing too special...I guess I'll get to work now." She begins to walk away, her Willy wig swishing with each step.

"Oh God, what have I subjected my work place...No! All of England to?" He asks himself, pail and sweating, closing the door to his office. Not wanting to witness the horrors that are about to take place.

Sitting back down, he tries to focus on his work and try to ignore his imagination. After a few minutes of just staring at his untouched paperwork, he can't take it any more. He creeps to the door and quietly opens it peeking outside. To see Willow sitting there, shuffling papers around, looking clueless as if she can't understand what she's looking at. Sighing irritably, at her doing nothing, but immensely relieved that it's not as bad as he imagined, he closes the door, not wanting to look at the pathetic display of his sister's incompetence. Sitting back down at his desk he can finally return to work, only to have the door nob turn.

Looking up he see's Ronald's head poking in, "Beer?" He asks like an adorable child.

Willam's head whips up, "NO!" He shouts before Ronald can say anything else, "If you even take ONE LOOK at that beer, I will stick you in an office in a wing where there are NO women!"

"Beer," Ronald sniffles, dejectedly as he goes to close the door.

"Wait a moment, Ronald. Why are you so desperate for this beer?" William questions, "Don't you drink it every day any way?"

"Well, you see, I was kicked out of my favorite bar for hitting on the bar tender. Apparently he didn't like that very much."

"He?" William asks completely and utterly aghast.

"I was drunk, ok!" Ronald shouts back defiantly slamming door. Loud foot steps are heard stomping away with a dejected sigh, "Beer."

"Honestly, doesn't he realize he can just go to a liqueur store and buy some there?" William mutters to himself shaking his head, looking back down at his work.

Wondering what his sister is up to, hearing a small clicking sound repeatedly, he again opens the door only to find her smiling sadistically, holding paper work up in front of her face, while clicking a lighter on and off in her other hand.

Slamming the door shut in horror, he runs back to his desk wanting to immerse himself in his own work, trying to forget what he just saw.

Finally William manages to get three sheets of paper work completed when he starts to hear rapid shuffling of paper outside the door. Suddenly his mind races back to the image of his sister making a paper work town, _All the paper work, gone! I'll have to do over time for the rest of my life! Why did I let her help me?_ William screams in his head as his mind races with images of his sister burning all the paper work, or ripping it up into tiny pieces and throwing it in the air, crushing them into little balls and throwing them around the office knocking things over. He tries to get back to work, fighting agianst his imagination, trying to tell himself that not what's actually happening.

After an hour, the sound suddenly stops. William breaths a sigh of relief, as he slumps back into his chair and again begins on his work, pushing all thoughts of his sister out of his mind. Twenty minutes later, his nightmare comes true. He hears Willow clicking her lighter on and off as she makes small screaming sounds, then a loud bump, followed by loud yelling, growling and low screaming. William runs to the door, slams it open to find his sister, dancing on one of the desks with ear buds in. She's taking off her button up shirt, revealing her white tank-top underneath and then proceeds to swing it above her head yelling, "Ya! Take it off!" William again slams the door shut, not wanting to know what his sister would be taking off next. Again he sits at his desk and tries concentrating on his work.

An hour later he finally finishes the rest, not realizing when the noise from outside stopped. He gets from his chair, slowly opens the door to see the top of Willow's head. He quietly walks over to her and notices a large stacks of paper work on the side of her desk, flowing onto the floor, all the paperclips arranged in an order that spells out the word EFFICIENCY.

"Efficiency, really?" He questions making Willow jump at the sound of his voice, interrupting her from her book.

"Efficiency?" Suddenly it hits her, she laughs nervously messing up the paper clips on the piles of paperwork, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Right..." William questions, rasing an eyebrow at his sisters strange behavior, "For helping me with the paperwork and actually getting it done, I guess I have to reward you." William smiles pulling a chair to sit next to his sister in the small cubical.

"Really?" Willow's eyes grow big with sparkles in them, like a small child learning about Santa clause for the first time.

"Yes, but don't let it get too out of control,"

"I won't!" Willow jumps out of the chair, letting it fly back and races off before turning around, running back to her brother, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the check, opening his small closet and grabbing her 'willy jacket' from the top shelf before dashing off again screaming "PARTY!"

"I hope I don't regret it." William says to himself as his smile fades.

Running out the door, she thinks of the perfect plan. She smiles wickedly as she reaches the door to the apartment complex.

A voice emanates from the other side of one of the many apartment doors as Grell sings,"London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down," **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!** "Who is it?" Grell asks walking toward the door.

"It's me, Grell. Open the door." She says in her best William voice.

"Oh, hello William. Why don't you have your key with you today?" Grell asks stepping aside to let William in.

"I left it at work by mistake,"

"Oh, alright. So do you have any plans for tonight?" Grell asks seductively.

"Yes I do. Please get on the bed,"

"Oh, alright!" Grell runs into his bed room and flops on the bed, hands up above his head. Willow throws her blazer into the corner she was hidding behind her back before proceeding into the bedroom.

"Very good, Grell. Now stay like that," She says as she ties his hands to the bed frame with rope.

"Oh, William! I knew you would come around!" Grell exclaims, shaking his hips as Willow finishes up, making sure the knot is tied tight.

"No," Her voice switches back to what it normally sounds like, "I just wanted to go through your wardrobe," Willow smiles wickedly as she turns to open his closet door.

"WILLOW!?" Grell screams awe struck that she can sound just like her brother, "Why would you do something so cruel as dashing my dreams into the wall...against the bed...into wind!" He begins to make pitiful fake sobbing noises.

"Oh shut it already," Willow complains, turning around holding a red gown to her chest, "Your a grown man for Christ sake,"

"WOMAN!" Grell interjects.

"What ever. Pull yourself together," She yells back throwing the gown to the floor, "Far too much lace for my tastes." She then pulls another red gown out that takes up more then half his closet, "Thats so 18th century." She again tosses it to the floor.

"Would you stop throwing my gowns around!"

"No, and why do you have so MANY of them?" She questions annoyed as she pulls a lingerie set out, "All I ever see you in is your regular work cloths, and that jacket you stole from that red woman." she discards the set after being unable to make heads or tails of it.

"Well, unlike you, I actually have a fashion sense. Being a woman, such as myself, it's only rational that I have so many dresses and such. It's only to be expected that I have such a wardrobe. You know I've been around for a while. Every decade, on my birthday, I go out and get a new dress. Is that so wrong?" He questions, getting more irritated with each article of clothing she throws to the floor, "Watch where your throwing those things!" He shreeks before gasping, "N-No! Not that one! That one was worth six hundred pounds!" He cries out as he watches it fall to the floor.

"You spent six hundred pounds on THIS piece of shit? There's barly anything there. Just a few straps of cloth. What are these?" She asks pulling yet another item from the wardrobe, "Bunny ears?!"

Suddenly she hears a snapping noise as she discards the ears throwing them across the room, hitting Grell in the face, "That's it, Missy! I didn't mind you throwing the first, I could handle the second, but piling up my beautiful gowns like this, my beautiful and EXPENCIVE birthday presents and then you have the audacity to hit me in the face, with BUNNY EARS and calling my dress a piece of shit and straps of cloth!"

"God Grell, you have no fashion sense," She says as she throws yet another gown over her shoulder. Grell growls as he pulls away the gown that she just threw onto his head and screams, "That is it!" as he launches himself at Willow. As his body meets her's in an unsuspected tackle, they topple to the floor with a very unlady-like "oof." "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" says Willow cracking her neck as she gets up. "All right girly-boy, it's on."

"Girly-boy?!" He shrieks followed by a high pitched, "Wahhh!" as Willow shoulder meets his chest knocking him to the floor, "At least I don't wear a wig named after a-Oof!" His words are cut off as a pillow meets his face. He gasps as she pulls the pillow away, "How dare you hit a lady in the face?!"

"Oh, my bad," WHAM she hits him a second time. Grell goes into a rage as he hears her mutter, "Gender confused,"

Grell yanks the pillow out of her hand, slams it to the floor and stands, "WILLOW YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR! If you don't end this now, I'm going to tell William just how obsessed you are with him,"

"What?" She gasps, "What do you mean, Grell?"

"Oh yes, I've seen you trying to imitate him in the bathroom mirror, with your hairbrush. I have a little video of my own," He chuckles.

Willow stops dead in her tracks, gapping at him. Suddenly a furious, demonic roar rips from her lips as she launches herself at Grell, trampling his six hundred pound dress, fists in the air. His jaw drops as he watches her stomp across his dress, "How you dare you!" He shrieks, swinging his fist, punching her in the side of the face.

Fists flying as they both fall to the floor, rolling on the floor punching, kicking and screaming. As Grell's teeth sink into Willow's shoulder, she screams and grabs a fist full of his beautiful hair, and rips it clean off his head. Screaming, horrified at what he knows this pain must mean, "My," He looks at Willow's hand, a fist full of blood red hair dangling from it, "MY HAIR!" He shrieks, scrambling toward the front door, not wanting any more of his pried and joy to be yanked away.

Willow stands, and growls, not willing to let her prey escape. She stomps toward him and clutches his ankle. He scrambles and clutches at the first thing he can reach. A piece of fabric caught in the door. As she pulls him back toward her, a resounding rip is heard as both stop dead in their tracks looking horrified at the article clutched and torn in Grell's hand, _Willow's Willy jacket_ Grell thinks horrified, "Good bye cruel world," He mutters just as his soul is about to escape his body due to fear, the door swings open, "WILLIAM!" Never had Grell been so happy to see another being in his life. Grell peeks outside to see other reapers ready to fight, their scythes held at the ready thinking a demon must of invaded the room. Once they see no demon they all walk away.

William looks down and see's the torn jacket and he whispers, "Grell, run and hide."

"Where?" Grell whispers back.

"Any where. Just go, let me calm her down." Grell's ankle easily slips from Willow's grasp as he scrambles out the door.

"William," Willow says, looking up at her brother, "What was that tearing noise just now?" she asks in a shuddering voice.

"Now Sister, as reapers, we know that every life must eventually come to an end,"

She looks at him horrified, "My...My" Tears welling in her eyes.

"That's right,"

"MY WILLY JACKET!" She wails, "MY WILLY JACKET...IT'S **DEAD!"** Her form sinks to the floor as she sobs, "NOOOO! NOT MY WILLY JACKET! IT WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"There, there Sister." He says patting her on the head, "All will be fine. We'll get you a new jacket."

"Really?" She looks up at him sniffling, "But it's not the same,"

"Your right! It will be even better then the last one," He says persuasively.

"How could talk like that! You talk about it like it isn't even here. How could you be so cruel?! We haven't even buried it yet!" She babbles.

"Buried it, what do you mean buried it?" He questions.

Willow's eyes grow wide, suddenly stopping as she stairs at him, "Nothing," She mumbles, "Fine. I'll get a new jacket," She says at an attempt to change the subject.

"Good, now go on. I have things I need to do before you drag me out of my house to go to a party I don't want to attend in the slightest." William explains as he flops onto the couch. Willow grins at him as she stands, whips the tears away from her face and goes off to find Grell.

After looking in the hallway, closets, under the beds she finally comes to the bathroom finding him in the bath tub with the shower curtin closed. She snaps it open, almost tearing it off it's rings. Grell screams and drops the small compact mirror he was looking into, trying to fix his hair to hid the bald spot she'd created.

"Grell, your coming with me," Willow demands staring down at him trying to find the mirror he dropped, not taking his eyes off her.

"Why should I?" He whines once he finds it between his legs, "You've ruined my hair!" He screeches pouting at her, trying to cover it up again. "How will I be able to attract a beautiful man now that you've ripped away a portion of my beauty...?" Willow sighs dejectedly kneeling on the ground, putting her arms on the side of the tub, putting her head in her arms looking at Grell. Grell just stairs at her, not knowing what to expect. Finally, Willow reaches out, pushes a part of his bangs over the bald spot and pulls two bobby pins from her pants pocket and puts them in his hair, "There," She smiles taking her hands away, "You look beautiful. Now let's go. We still have a party to go to tonight." She puts her hand out for Grell to grab.

She helps him from the tub, "So, where are we going?" He asks following behind her as they leave after waving good bye to William who ignores them.

After awkward silences, bickering about bald spots and murdered jackets, they finally make it to the coat shop. Willow sits on a small bench while Grell shifts through the many coats of all different colors.

"Here, Will. Why not this navy blue one! It would look so good on you! Navy blue is definitely your color," Grell explains holding it up to Willow's chest. She pushes it away absent mindedly, thinking about her dead jacket in her arms, "What's wrong with this one?" Grell asks putting a hand on his hip.

"I don't want blue, I want red," She explains fighting back more tears. Not wanting to brake down crying in public.

"Red?" Grell gasps, "Dear, you can't wear red." Grell nudges her over and sits on the bench next to her, "It doesn't look good with your completion," He explains.

"That makes no sense," Willow pouts, "This one is red,"

"Yes, and I dread the day I forced your brother to exchange that pink monstrosity for that red one so long ago. Well on second thought, not really."

Willow looks at him mouth agape, not believing what she just heard come out of his mouth. Grell fumbles trying to cover up the insult to the dead willy jacket, "Because I remember I saw the most amazing blue one right next to it," He lies trying to make it believable.

"You just don't want me to ware red because you think I'm going to show you up in 'your color'." Willow explains, looking back down at her dead jacket. Grell remains silent, not knowing how to deal with the bitter truth.

"Well, here, why don't you pick one out that you would like and I will take it into consideration. Being your fashion coordinator, it only seems fair," He explains standing up and holding his hand out for her, "I pick this one for you, so now it is your turn,"

"Ok," Willow stands and gently lays the jacket on the bench. She goes around the store scanning all the coats until she stops at one that catches her eye. She holds it up for Grell to see as he walks over, knowing from her expression she has found one.

"Will, we just talked about this, your not wearing red," Grell scolds her lightly.

"Well, you told me I could pick one out that I liked and we would go from there. I pick this one. So now we go from here," She explains almost wanting to start another fight with the red head just to rip more of his hair out.

"Alright, Young Master, we are here." Sebastian opens the door for Ciel to walk into the coat shop. It was spring, but it was still a bit cold out. He didn't want his Young Master to catch a cold. Even though it is impossible for him now, being a demon and all. Ciel still clung to the human charade. Noticing Ciel hadn't moved, he peeked into the store to see what was amiss. The scene that lay before him left him at a loss for words.

"Blue!" Grell yells holding up a jacket.

"Red!" William yells.

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Just admit it, that one is not for you,"

"Oh yeah? That's what you said about the last one," William yells.

"Yes, and now it's dead,"

William gasps, "How could you talk about him as if he's not here? He's right there, Grell, right there." He gestures to some body behind a cloths rack. The only thing showing are his boots. "It's all your fault Grell! You killed him! How could you talk about him like that? You cold blooded murder," William begins to cry into his hands.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Ciel asks his butler who is just as confused.

"Young master, I'm not exactly sure myself, but it appears as if Grell has murdered some human in this coat shop. Because he apparently wasn't good enough for William. And it appears this person was a man. I should have known," Sebastian mumbles.

"I see." Ciel says, "Well thats very...um...well, simply out of character for William, don't you think? It's fairly disturbing to see him like this." Ciel shivers, covered in goose bumps.

"Yes, quite disconcerting, sir. Next thing you know, we'll see him smiling."

"Oh, bloody hell," says Ciel, horror struck.

"Indeed," agrees Sebastian, "It is simply unfathomable..."

"Will! You don't look good in red!" Grell yells back, "Red is my color, it's the color of passion, hatred, death and blood. Everything that I am," Grell explains gesturing extravagantly with each word.

"No, Grell. What you are is a contradiction," Willow explains getting more and more irritated with each word coming out of the red head's mouth.

"Exactly, that is why red is my color," He explains hearing the small bell on the door jingle. He looks over, "BASSY!" He exclaims flailing the jacket around as he races over to embrace the demon who side steps just in time to see Grell smash his face into the wall.

Willow turns to see "Bassy" and a little boy standing at the door. She walks up to them and looks them both up and down, "demon scum." Grell recovers and rushes over to Willow.

"Don't call him that, Will!" He complains watching Willow stair down the demons in front of her.

"Grell, please tell me the relationship between the two of you," Willow asks cutting daggers at Grell.

"Oh, can't you tell just by looking? He is my coldhearted lover!" Grell flutters with hearts dancing around his head.

"He is annoying and he is nothing to me," Sebastian explains impassively as Grell is off lost in his own little world.

"Good, I want it to stay that way."

"Oh, Will. Your just as cold hearted as ever," Grell winks at Sebastian who shudders inwardly.

"Grell, we have things to do. I want to get back to the dispatch. We still have to bury...Him." Willow fights the tears threatening to show in her eyes. She grabs Grell's hand and pulls him away before a tear escapes.

"Will, what's wrong?" Grell asks turning toward her, wiping it away with his thumb.

"I just want to go home," Willow says sitting back down on the bench, holding her Willy jacket close.

"We will, we just have to go...get fish!" Grell explains looking toward Sebastian who just glances back arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't want fish," Willow sighs dejectedly.

Grell gasps in horror, "You...You don't want fish?! I find that very, very difficult to believe,"

"Grell, I'm not in the mood for fish today," She sniffles into her dead jacket, stuffing her face in it.

"Well, that's a shame," Grell begins walking toward Sebastian, "Because I know this amazing restaurant not far from here that serves amazing fish," Grell tries to persuade the crying girl on the bench. Turning to Sebastian he whispers, " Bassy, if you do me this favor, just do me this on thing,"

"Why should I do that?" Sebastian asks not wanting to help the red head at all.

"I'll leave you alone for two weeks,"

"Make it a month,"

"Three weeks,"

Sebastian turns to Ciel who looks incredibly board, "Oh, look at the time, Young Master, we should be going,"

"Ok, fine I'll make it a month!"

"Oh, yes! Young Master used to eat there when he was still human,"

"What was it called again...Ah yes! The Catch of the Day," Grell chirps.

Ciel chimes in, with a monotone voice, "Yes. The fish was amazing. Almost as good as Sebastian's,"

Willow's curiosity is piqued as the three continue to talk, "Does it have cod?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes, and it's very juicy," Grell agrees walking back over to her.

"And perch?"

"Yes,"

"What about salmon?"

"Yes, wonderful salmon,"

"Does it have wine?"

"Yes, it has a wonderful wine selection. It also has beer,"

"Well!" Willow suddenly jumps up, grabs Grell's hand, "change of plans, Grell, we're going to lunch."

"Oh, alright," Grell yelps as he is dragged behind Willow, mumbling something as he is pulled out the door.

Willow stops in her tracks in the middle of the road as Grell almost runs into her back, "Will, what's wrong?"

"Um..." She looks up, "Maybe you should lead the way," trying to hide the fact that she is completely lost.

As they sit down at their table, Willow finally realizes she is wearing a blue blazer, she looks at Grell gasping with horror, "Grell, where did I get this jacket?"

"From the store, dear,"

"Did I steal it?" She asks in a small voice.

"Well did you pay for it?" Grell asks resting his chin on his intertwined fingers, elbows on the table.

"No..." Eyes growing larger with each passing second.

"Oh, I'm just joking, dear!" Grell giggles waving a hand at her, "I put it on you while you were talking with Bassy and I paid for it as we were leaving."

"Oh..." She looks down at it, "I must say it is a nice color, I do like it,"

"Of corse it is! After all, I picked it out. But if I may say," Grell reaches toward her sleeves, "It would looks so much better if you roll the sleeves up, just under the elbow," He does so to both her arms, "There we are, you look absolutely to die for." He smiles at her as he sits back down.

"Hello, I am your server this afternoon," A young human approaches the table with menus setting them down in front of each of them. Then setting a small card down, "Just holler if you need anything. I'll be back in a bit to take your order,"

"Well, isn't he a dish!" Grell looking at the young man's bottom as he walks away, "Mm, I could eat him up,"

"Grell." Willow puts a hand to her head, "Thats a woman,"

"What? But the name card says Daniel,"

"It's pronounced Dan-yell,"

"Oh, how disturbing,"

"What!? You get William and I mixed up all the time! Does that mean I'm disturbing too?" Willow spits back.

"My goodness dear, you snuck under my desk. I couldn't see you properly."

"What about when I came over earlier today?"

"You were trying to sound like William, and you know it!"

"Yes, still you should be able to tell us apart,"

"Well when your not wearing your wig its easy to tell."

"Hay! Don't be saying anything bad about my Willy wig," Willow yells

"Honestly, you really need to rename that thing," Grell shakes his head.

"Why what's wrong with my willy wig?" she asks just as a man walks by and almost spits his drink out, walking faster trying not to be rude.

Grell sighs heavily, "Will, do you even know what willy means?"

"Ya," Willow starts to get angry, "It's what Undertaker used to call William when we were young,"

"And how long ago was this?" Grell asks.

"Right before he hit puberty,"

"And why did he stop calling him that?"

"Because he didn't like it,"

Grell snorts, "I wonder why?"

"Ya I do wonder why," Willow then picks her menu and and begins scanning through it, "I always thought it was a faze he went through that turned him into the William he is today...boring."

"Are you ready to order?" Daniel returns as she pulls out the order pad and a pen.

"No, not yet, sorry." Willow says as Grell picks the menu up and slaps the bottom down on the table loudly, making the waitress jump in surprise.

"Alright, I'll give you two a few more minutes,"

"Den-yell, Dan-yell what kind of a name is Dan-yell?" Grell begins mumbling from behind the menu. The waitress looks at him in confusion.

"Don't mind her," Willow says fluttering her hand at Grell smiling awkwardly at the waitress, "It's been a very long day for us,"

"But it's only eleven o'clock,"

"She works third shift," Willow lies. The waitress nods in understanding.

Finally Daniel walks away, "What the hell is your problem?" Willow whisper-yells, "Are you honestly pissed off that she isn't a he?"

"Of corse not, I'm not that petty," Grell says back still hidding behind his menu, continuing to mumble under his breath.

Willow just shakes her head.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Willow puts down the menu to start letting her mind wander. _Grell and I are going to need to go to Undertaker to burry the Willy Jacket. _Her face falls as she rests it on her hand that is propped up by her elbow on the table _I'm not looking forward to that visit. I know I'm going to get punished for not visiting him in over one hundred years. _She bites her lip at the thought of what he might to do to her. _I hope he dosen't nail me to the sign above the shop again. _

"Ma'am?" A voice brakes her from her thoughts, "Ma'ma?" Willow shakes her head and looks up at Daniel, "Ma'am are you ready to order?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that," Willow opens her menu again, "I'll take one herring pie, one perch in garlic butter sauce, two orders of your fish and chips, one of your baked salmon with maple sauce, one anchovy and caviar toast," With each order placed, the waitresses widen a bit more, "one order of your Calamria with dijon cream, and one beat root cured salmon," Willow finally puts the menu down, looking up at the waitress, her eyes wide unbelieving.

"Are you going to want any boxes with that?" Daniel asks.

_ "_No thank you, but I will also take two bottles of white wine,"

"Is that all for you Ma'am"

"Yes that is all for me,"

"And for you Ma'am?" Daniel looks to Grell. _She called me Ma'am! Forget the name._

"Oh, darling, I would like the cured sea bass, with the apple and beat root salad," Grell says sighing, "Ah, Bassy,"

"Is that all for you two then?" Daniel asks putting the order pad back in her apron.

"Yes," Willow says seeing as how Grell is lost in his own little world.

Willow looks at Grell to see his whimsical expression, he licks his lips and slowly whips a bit of drool slipping from his open lips. Willow Giggles at the display. Grell shakes his head, snapping out of his day dream of Sebastian slowly walking toward him, shirtless as Grell sits on the bed.

"What are you thinking about, Grell?" Willow asks propping her head on her arm again.

"Sea bass," He sighs still having a smile on his face, finally he looks up at Willow, "Uh. it's delisious," He laughs.

_ "_Can I have a taste of it?"

"No, he's all mine,"

_Why is everything a man with him?_

"So we have to go and see that wacky mortician to burry your jacket?" Grell asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Ya he is kind of waky." Willow agrees with a smile

"And creepy,"

"He's not THAT creepy, execpt for when he itches his butt,"

"What?"

"Ya! He wares those redicously long sleeves, and his oversized nails, you don't know where that hand is! And he makes these satisfied grunting gurgely noises! It's horrifying!" Willow hugs herself and shudders, "The horror,"

"O...k, whatever you say Willow dear," Grell averts his eyes.

"Hay, do you think he still has that old camera?" Willow asks after a while.

"Yes, he used it to make those creepy dolls. He added onto the ends of their records, he dressed up like that Charly Chaplin fellow,"

Willow throws her head back and laughs loudly at the image placed in her head from the description, "Do you remember that prank we pulled at reaper academy?"

Grell begins to laugh, "That was so funny!" He stops abruptly, "That poor bird," Willow grimaces at the memory.

"Alright, here is your food," Daniel says carrying Grell's order. Behind her is three other waiters carrying Willow's order.

"Oh, goodie!" Grell exclaims.

After Willow gets all her food, Grell looks at the two bottles of white whine, "I do hope one of those is for me, Dear,"

"If you wanted a bottle you should have gotten one," Willow says through a mouthful of food. She pops the wine bottle open with her hands before the waiter could get a chance. The waiter puts a glass down in front of Grell as Willow drinks from the bottle. After downing half the bottle, Willow starts on her food.

"My goodness, Will," Grell complains after the waiter leaves the table, "Where did your manners go?" He asks after a fish bone lands on the edge of his plate. He flicks it off trying not to touch it the best he can. Willow completely ignores him, "Will," Grell says louder. She looks up abruptly finally hearing her name, her mouth full of food, a fish scale on her chin, "Do you even know what a fork is for?"

She swallows loudly, "Duh, it's for putting in your hand and forgetting about. Every one knows that. I just skip the first step," Grell shakes his head and begins on his food.

"Ah, sea bass, how I love thee," He beams as he begins to cut a small piece off with a knife.

"Really, why do you like sea bass so much? It's not even that good,"

"Shush you," Grell hisses at her, "It's not that I like the fish so much as I like the name,"

"You like the name?" Willow says slowly trying to figure out why.

"Yes, the name. Try saying it five times fast,"

"Um...ok," Willow gives him an akward look then begins, "Sea bass-sea-bassysbassybassybass," She shrugs her shoulder still not understanding and begins to devour her food once again.

"Alright, are you ready to go now, Will," Grell asks after sitting for an extra ten minutes waiting for Willow to finish her massive meal. Willow leans back in her chair, slings her left arm over the back and pats her stomach with the other.

"Oh, ya. I needed that," She sighs with a big smile on her face. _Honestly, where does she put that all?_ Grell asks himself as he stands, "Alright, let's go. We have to go and burry your jacket," He reminds Willow as he walks around the table and lightly hits her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get this visit over and done with," She sighs as she hauls herself from the table, slaps two hundred dollars down and leaves.

"You can't find a restaurant that has been here for ten years but you can find your way to Undertaker's from a completely new part of town, how does that make sense?" Grell asks, his heels clicking on the pavement, his long hair flowing in the cold, spring wind.

"He baby sat me for one hundred thirty eight years, it's like home. You could probably stick me in Canada and I could still find my way here," She explains as she opens the door to see no one, "Wow, it hasn't changed much at all, has it?" Willow whispers to Grell who walks close behind her.

"No, not much from academy," Grell agree's holding onto Willow's shirt, expecting Undertaker to jump out and scare him, like he always does.

"He's probably in the back," Willow says to herself as she starts walking toward a small doorway off to the left that no one ever seemed to notice.

Making it to his autopsie room, she see's no one but a man laying on the cold, metal table with his Y-cut stitched up, ready to be dressed, "He might be in the kitchen, it is eleven," She ventures to guess before turning around and walking back out of the room, Grell still clinging to her shirt.

Nearing the kitchen, she hears a faint voice humming an old tune she knows too well, 'ring around the rosy'. Probably one of Undertaker's favorite songs to sing to her and William when they were young, explaining the meaning only when William ventured to ask.

Willow pears around the corner, to see Undertaker, still in the habit of cutting everything he could into bone shapes. Willow giggles quietly as she pulls her head back around the corner quickly as Undertaker looks up to grab the jar of mayo in front of him.

Behind Willow, Grell eases slightly, letting go of Willow's shirt and standing straight once again, no longer afraid of the man jumping out in front of him.

Undertaker stops humming for only a moment, smiles wildly at the sigh he heard, then continues to hum the song of death.

Willow smiles as she calmly listens to the voice of Undertaker, letting him take her walk down memory lane.

Undertaker keeps humming, allowing his voice to carry through the room and into the hallway as he sneaks through the wall, then comes out behind Grell, noticing William standing in front of him. Unbenounced to Grell, Undertaker lifts his hands, ready to attack.

Willow is snapped from her memories, of her and William as children running around with Undertaker in the back yard, by Grell screaming like a woman and practicly jumping onto Willow's back, who in turn screams at the sudden attack.

Undertaker begins to laugh loudly at the two believing William to have screamed like a girl moments ago, and the look on Grell's face.

"How dare you scare a lady in such a manner!" Grell yells at the man, turning around after Willow regains her balance.

"I come for a visit, and you already try to kill me?" Willow yells after him, "I expected at least a hello,"

Undertaker stops laughing immediately, "Little Tree?" He asks walking past Grell, his eyes wide behind his bangs, "It's been so long, my dear!" He gasps, all happiness gone from his face.

"Ya, I know," Willow scratches the back of her head, not knowing what to expect from the crazy man, "Works been a bitch lately," She explains as Undertaker draws nearer.

"I havn't seen you in over one hundred years!" He yells, "And you don't even have the decency to come in and say hello?" He billows at her.

Willow begins to shrink back into a shadow, head lowering toward her shoulders, fear beginning to grip her heart, "Do you have any idea how many times your brother has come here and not spoken a word of you, not knowing what you have been doing?" His voice grows louder. Tears begin to form in Willow's eyes beginning to think coming here was a bad idea.

Suddenly, after a few moments of silence, Undertaker takes Willow into his arms. Willow sniffles into his shoulder, then returns the gesture, holding Undertaker close as tears fall down her cheeks.

Grell awkwardly stands off to the side, grabbing strands of his hair to examine while he waits out the tearful reunion.

"I have missed you so much, Little Tree," Undertaker whispers into her ear as Willow fights back a quiet sob, memories flooding back to her about all the times she missed Undertaker, and wished for his guidance, and kindness, "You know how much I have worried, how many nights of sleep I missed thinking about you, where you have been, what you were doing?" Undertaker sighs, holding back tears, thankful to have his little Willow back in his arms. The little ray of sunshine that lit up his shop.

He lightly pushes Willow back to arm's length, "So, what brings you here?" He finally asks sighing deeply, trying to compose himself.

"Well," Willow looks down at her feet, "My Willy Jacket has died," Undertaker holds back the laugh of a life time thinking about how much information she would have gotten if she was the Young Earl.

Whipping a tear from his eye from holding back the laugh, then finally utters, "I'm so sorry to hear that, I suppose you are wanting to hold a funeral for it?"

Willow simply nods as Grell clears his throat, "Dear, don't forget we have a party to go to tonight that we are dragging your brother to,"

"Your getting Sir Stick-in-the-mud to go to a party?" Undertaker couldn't hold back the laugh this time, he booms loudly, throwing his head back. Grell joins in finding it quiet humorous, not for taking him to the party, but the nick-name he gave him. Willow just smiles, finding it funny, but not wanting to laugh at such a serious time as her jacket's funeral.

"Alright, let's get to the service then," Undertaker says finally being able to compose himself.

Undertaker pulls out an old shoe box from his closet, folds the ripped jacket neatly, then replaces the lid once the jacket is placed inside.

"Are there any last words you would like to say to this jacket?" Undertaker asks while digging a hole in his back yard.

"Yes," Willow steps up to the tiny grave, "We had many fun times together, such as putting the actor in the wall for an hour with a fake arm, making my workers believe I would actually put them in there 'till they die," Willow snickers between the tears flowing down her face, "Or stapling a new recruit's pants to his hips because he kept grabbing his balls while he walked to hold them up," Willow shakes her head slowly, remembering the next day he had his pants up to his rib cage, "I hope you don't think you are being replaced, you are just taking a rest for a while until you become something even better for some one else," She lifts her head looking right into Undertaker's eyes, "Even though you may not see me for a long while, it does not mean I have forgotten you. It simply means I am waiting to become something better to show you," She explains, a small smile gracing her thin lips.

Grell walks over to her, draps an arm around her shoulder then pulls her in for a hug, putting his chin on the top of her head as Undertaker covers the small grave with dirt.

Willow takes a long breath when Grell kisses the top of her head and releases her. She turns around to see Undertaker's chest, looking up, she see's his crazy smile, the bangs still hiding his eyes, "So, this party, I don't suppose you'll invite a crazy old coot like me, would you?" He asks, a gleam in his eye.

"Well, I don't know, you old man," Willow jokes with him, "You'll have to get a bit of a different look then that," She explains, looking over at Grell who has begun messing with the bald spot once again, "I do believe I have one other person I need to visit before the party can begin,"

"And who would that be dear?" Undertaker asks as Willow slaps Grell's hand away from his head.

"Mom," Grell stairs at her in horror.

"Please tell me I don't have to go," Grell asks, his eyes pleading with her.

"No, you don't have to come with me," She turns toward Undertaker again, grabbing the braid on his head, "But I do need you to give this old geezer a make over for me," Grell's eyes light up at the request.

"It would be my honor, My Lady," Grell bows as Undertaker's smile vanishes.

"What, I don't get a say in this?" He asks as Grell grabs his arm and drags back into the shop.

"Be carful dear!" Grell yells back through the door.

Willow looks down at the small grave. I know your just a jacket, but you mean so much more than that. She sighs as she kneels down in the damp grass. You are a symbol to me. You mean that even though life has gotten a lot more difficult, there's always a chance it can go back to simplicity. You mean that everything will be like it once was. Before I left. Before everything changed. You mean I can still reach out and grab something. I'm not lost to the darkness. You are my light. She sighs once again, having said good bye to her jacket and the memories it contains. She adjusts her new jacket, ready to make new memories. She turns, and walks through the small gate onto the road. Now to go face her.

After twenty minutes of slow strolling, she reaches the small sidewalk that leads up to her childhood home. The white paint chipping lightly, the large flower beds dead from the winter. The tree in the back yard they planted had grown greatly since she last saw this place. The small shutters on the kitchen closed to keep out the chill of late winter. Night falling quickly, her breath begins to show. She hugs her new jacket close and decides to get it over with so she can go drink it away later.

Walking up to the blue door, she knocks on it lightly, hoping no one would answer.

"Coming!" Her mother's voice sounds from behind. Willow's heart begins to pound, her hands start to sweat, her mind races with thousands of excuses. The door nob turns as if in slow motion, her brain stops, her heart comes to a halt as her mother's smiling face appears. The smile quickly becomes a look of shock.

"Hi, Mom," Willow whispers, her breath billowing in the night air. Quickly, her mom slams the door in her face.

Knew that one was coming. Willow begins turning around, ready to walk away with out another word, but the door opens again, and her mother comes crashing into her.

"My baby girl!" Her mom yells, sobbing into her shoulder, holding her only daughter close.

Willow quickly hugs her mom back, feeling the warmth of a mother's embrace rush through her, making her sob with her.

After getting inside the house, Sabrina hands Willow a cup of steaming coffee. Willow makes her way into the living room, the same furniture, same pictures, same everything.

"So, what have you been up to these hundred years?" Sabrina asks sitting down next to Willow on the coutch.

"Well, as you know, I'm in America," Willow starts off with the obvious, Sabrina nods her head, "Um..." Willow scratches the back of her neck.

"Is that all?" Sabrina asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well...I'm kind of the supervisor of the American dispatch," Willow peeks up at her mom from her coffee through her bangs.

Her mom's face stays straight, soaking it all in, "Are you kidding me?" Sabrina yells, almost spilling her coffee, "I raised the best two children on this earth!" She yells putting her fist in the air while standing, putting her foot on the coutch.

"I knew that once your brother came out, well... he would be just like your father," She giggles once she sits back down, "And I knew when you came out, you would be stuck crazy, like me," Both Willow and her mom bust out laughing.

After a few minutes, "So, what is America like?" Sabrina asks looking Willow in the eyes, fixing her bangs that always hang in her face, then grab her hand.

"Well, it's nuts,"

"Well, you should fit right in," Sabrina giggles when Willow smiles.

"My manager is always yelling at me for threatening my subordinates," She is cut off by her mother.

"Let me guess, by shoving something up their asses?" Willow busts out laughing followed by Sabrina. Willow laughs so hard, tears stream down her face as she slaps her knee.

"How did you know?" Willow asks when she gets her laughter under control.

"I always used to use that on my coworkers so I didn't have to get over time, but we all remember how well that worked," Sabrina sighs, thinking back to all the hours she had to put in to keep her family afloat.

"So, are you still working?" Willow asks, then snickers, "I can't imagine you working under William,"

"No, I'm retired," That one sentence scares Willow, sending a shock up her spine.

"Oh,"

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Well, I just can't belive how much I have missed, and yet nothing has changed," Willow explains, looking into her mother's eyes, finally realizing her glasses are different.

"Even though it's been so long, some things stay the same," Sabrina stands and holds her hand out for Willow to take, "I have somethings to show you," Willow takes her hand and follows, putting her coffee cup on the counter as they make their way to the back yard.

She leads Willow to the old tree Sabrina and her father planted when they bought the house. The small metal clip still attached to the very top branch, way up high.

"Do you remember when you could see what that metal says?" Sabrina asks Willow who stairs up at the tree, trying to see it though the branches, bear of leaves.

"It says Sabrina and Thomas Spears. Why?"

"We put that on the tree when we planted the tiny sapling. When we bought this house. Five years after we got married.

"Ok, why are you telling me this?"

"Do you remember when I had you carve your name into this tree?"

"Ya, I thought William did to,"

"He did, and do you know where both of your names are now?"

"Still on the tree?" Willow answers slowly, not sure where her mom is going with this.

"Yes, but it is reaching for the sky," Sabrina looks into Willow's eyes and smiles, "That's what you did, dear, you reached for the sky with your dreams, but you don't stop there, unlike your brother who is content with his life, you are still searching for something more," She explains.

Willow looks shocked as she looks back into her mother's eyes. Has she really been searching for something for all these years? Is that why she took the job in America? Hundreds of thoughts run through her mind in that second as she second guesses her whole life since she left England. Suddenly she hears a crash in the kitchen. She summons her scyth and rushes into the house in the blink of an eye, readying her deadly looking scyth, she puts one of blades up to the throats of the intruders.

"Whoa Little Tree," Undertaker puts his hands in the air, while Grell starts hyperventilating next to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Willow asks sending her scyth back.

"Have you seen the time?" Grell asks, his hair done up in tight curls, a red flowing dress hugging his feminine figure like a glove. Undertaker has his bangs split off to the side, letting his eyes show, his cloak is off revealing his tight black shirt, leather boots with buckles up to his knees and his tight black pants.

"And look at you, little tree, your in no shape for a party," Undertaker tsks at her.

"Look's like we are just going to have to take her back to my place and do a quick change with her to," Grell comments looking her over. Her bland work cloths, and the new blue jacket.

"Hello, Sabrina, it's been a while," Undertaker embraces her, Sabrina giving him a peck on the cheek,"

"It's alright, I'm sure business has been busy,"

"It has, it has," He agree's smiling down at her.

"Alright, say good bye to your mother, we are leaving to get you ready for a party!" Grell claps his hands together quickly, clearly excited for the party.

"Bye mom," Willow turns around and embraces her mother once again.

"Don't be afraid to call, I do have a phone, you know,"

"Ok, I won't," Grell makes a portal and steps through along with Undertaker who grabs Willow's hand after waving to Sabrina.

Once through, they see William, still sitting on the coutch, reading the same book.

"First, shower," Grell commands, pracitcily stripping Willow on the way there.

"I can wash my self, thank you," She slams the door in his face, then turns the water on hot, and undresses the rest of the way.

She quickly showers, dries, then proceeds to Grell's room in a towel.

"Wow, I thought they were smaller," Grell comments, Undertaker minding her privacy, turns away.

"Shut up!" Willow screams, throwing his pillow at him.

"Ok, sit down, we need to make this quick,"

Willow sits as both men work on her. Undertaker tending to her hair and Grell to her makeup. In fifteen minutes, they are done.

Her hair is parted, a black flower is placed above her ear to hold her hair. Eye liner, a bit of blush and some eye shadow adorns her face, making her eyes look larger, and her face more welcoming.

"Alright, put this on," Grell throws Willow a thong that almost hits Undertaker in the face. He laughs wildly as he dodges it.

"Are you kidding me?" Willow yells throwing it back.

"No I'm not, these are the only pair I have," Willow stomps over to his dresser to find only thongs.

Willow looks at him out of the coner of her eye, "Your sick, man,"

"I'm not a man, I'm a woman!" He yells back.

"I'M a woman and even I don't own THAT many thongs!"

"Are you two done talking about this!" William yells stomping into the room, "The whole world doesn't need to know what kind of underwear Grell wears, I'm sure most people already know,"

"How rude!" Grell yells back.

"I'm not wearing a thong," Willow quickly looks to William, "Let me borrow a pair of yours," She commands.

"Your kidding," He stairs at his little sister for a moment before his head drops, "Your not kidding, I'll be back," He walks out of the room.

"How are you able to do that?" Grell asks Willow, gripping her shoulders.

"Do what?" Willow asks making sure her towel doesn't fall.

"Make him do what you want! I can't ever get a man to do a single thing I want him to do!" Grell cries.

"Um...I don't know, I guess be more forceful about it," She shrugs her shoulders.

William comes back to the room with a pair of small, blue boxers. He throws them at Willow who easily catches them, "Now, please put some clothing on," He turns and returns to the couch, hoping he won't hear anything else about underwear.

Willow quickly stands and pulls the boxers over her butt. They fit like a glove, bringing out the roundness of her bottom, allowing free movement, and not letting her butt jiggle as much as a thong would.

"Huh, it actually looks pretty good on you," Grell eyeballs her butt, "If I weren't a woman..." Willow puts her hand on Grell's mouth stopping him before he could say something he would regret later.

"Alright," She sighs, removing her hand, "What's the next torture you want to put me through before the party?" She asks, looking pleadingly at Undertaker's back, but recieving no help from the retired reaper.

"Torture?" Grell gasps, "I need to teach you to be a woman!" Grell sticks his head in his closet and starts rummaging around, "Here, try this one on," He holds out a thick push-up bra with enough padding to make Grell look like a size B.

"Your kidding, right?" She asks looking at it thinking she could use this as a pillow.

"You can take some padding out if you want," Willow sighs with relief finding a little zipper on the underside of the bra and takes one cup out of each breast. She nods and proceeds to drop the towel, after a quick glance at Undertaker, then puts it on, amazed at how much larger her breasts look. Grell nods, then sticks his head back in the closet.

After a while he pulls out a short, black dress. No sleeves, but two straps that clasp around the neck and connect at the top of the back that rests under the shoulder blades, criss-crossing on the back multiple times. The dress goes down five inches from the bottom of the boxers. The form fitting fabric skin tight against her figure.

Once Grell has the dress in place he again dives into the closet. Again he comes out and throws long, leather boots at her. Small heels that click with each step. Long black ribbons criss cross up to her knee, holding the bottom in place.

Once Grell is done with her make over, he allows her to see herself for the first time in the mirror. Thick black eyeliner outlines her eyes while sparkily eyeliner outline the tops. Large fake, sparkily lashes look like they could create a wind when she blinks. Black, sparkily eye shadow cover her eyelids, then gray just above her lids, then turning to white going toward her eye brows. Her cheeks have a faint dusting of blush on her high cheekbones. Her lips are bright red and glossy.

She stairs at herself in awe at how amazing she looks, "Grell," She turns her head almost with pain, "Your amazing," She stands, hugs him then storms out of the room.

"What?" William yells as he is dragged into the room, "Not happeneing!" Willow begins stripping him down as Grell get's a nose bleed once he is shirtless. She looks at Undertaker who has finally turned around and holds her hand out. Knowing about the party and how William had been invited, he already planned on him putting up a fight about changing cloths. He digs in a bag he brought along and pulls out a plain black T-shirt with holes in random places and tight, black skinny jeans.

Once William is redressed with much blood from Grell, yelling and fighting from William and threats from Willow, William is finally ready to go after a bit of hair ruffling.

"Alright, let's go party our pants off!" Grell yells, a little too excited about the last part. William rolls his eyes as he is shoved through Willow's portal that takes them to the large caffateria at the office. Already hundreds of reapers are dancing to a base making Willow's body vibrate from the sound. The room is dark except for a laser show toward the D.J. who is none other than Ronald Knox. Several twenty four packs of beer by his feet, two cans on the D.J stand in front of him as he switches records. Isn't she lovely by Steevy Wonder begins to play. Undertaker looks to Willow and takes her hand, guiding her to the dance floor. Willow making an angry face at first, until Undertaker starts swaying back and forth with her, a hand in his above her shoulder, his other resting on her hip, her other hand on his shoulder. He smiles brightly down at her, his eyes shining in the light show.

"I know this is saposed to be fun and all, but I can't miss this opportunity, Little Tree," He begins, Grell stands there and swoons over the moment, "I know your father would be so proud of you and Willy," Undertaker's eyes start to shine with tears, "And I am no replacment for him, but I tried my hardest when your mother was at work with her long hours. I want to say how proud I am of you," Willow begins to smile widely like she did when she was so young, remembering all the great times she and him had when she was growing up. Tears begins to well in her eyes as the song goes on slower then what is should be. They do a turn, not letting go. Tears begin streaming down her face, theatening to ruin her makeup.

"Oh, come now Little Tree, I didn't want you cryn' to!" He begins catching her tears with his fingers lightly. She laughs lightly as she starts remembering all the trouble her and Grell got into in high school.

"Undertaker," She looks into his eyes.

"Yes dear?"

"I love you," She says not ashamed to say it in front of tons of swooning girls.

"I love you to dear," He smiles and kisses her forehead. Finally the song comes to an end, but they keep swaying slowly.

"So, are we here to be mushy or have a kick ass party?" Grell asks coming up to the two after fighting off girls staring at Undertaker.

"To have a kick ass party!" Willow yells pumping her fist in the air.

Another mushy song comes on as Ronald is seen taking another long swig from a beer. Marching up through the now dead dance floor she walks up the three stairs and shoves Ronald out of the chair and sits, stopping the track making the record screech to a halt. Grabbing the head set off of Ronald's head, puts it on hers and then stands in front of the building crowd wanting to know why the music stopped.

She gets up on the record case, "Are you ready to party?" She yells getting almost scared stairs from the other reapers. Not getting a responce she jumps off the stand, grabs a mircrophone from under it and gets back up, "I said are you ready to party?" She yells into it. William walks through the crowd.

"No!" He yells a stern look on his face.

"That's not William," He hears a woman next to him say to another pointing up a Willow.

"Are you kidding people?" Willow yells, "Are you ready to party?" She yells turning around, then back flipping off the case. This time earning a ear splitting cheer from the crowd.

"That's more like it!" Ronald finally gets off the floor after downing two beers while on the floor then sits back in the chair only to put another slow song on, "Ronald!" Willow screams at him, making him jump suddenly seeing her next to him, "Why don't you go spend time with William, cheer him up, I don't think Grell is doing a very good job," Ronald looks across the room to see Grell has cornered William and now trying to kiss him. Ronald nods and runs off. Williow kicks the chair back earning another cheer from the crowd. searching through the records she finds nothing but slow songs. she sighs, grabs her phone from in her bra, plugs it into the speakers and begins flipping through her giant music collection finally coming across Adam Lambert, her go to guy for these kinds of things. Picking For your entertainment to start things.

Pressing play, she turns the volume up, the bass to follow. The speakers thumping with every hit of the drum. As the song starts to pick up after a few seconds she jumps down the stairs onto the now very active dance floor. Making her way to the side where tables are lined up along the wall, grabbing one and pulling it across the floor to in front of the D.J. stand. Then going back onto the floor to find Grell. Finding him fighting with Ronald, she grabs him, makes a portal and pushes him through, then she follows.

Grell looks around and finds himself inside the Phantomhive mansion.

"Will, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I thought it was a good idea to bring that Bassy of yours for fun," Willow smiles back at him, holding his hand as he guides her through the halls to where he thinks he is.

Leading down the long hallways, Willow pulls Grell suddenly into a random room, making sure to close the door rather hard for trying to sneak around.

"What are you doing?" Grell asks pulling at his dress that had rode up his butt.

She Sh's him as foot steps are heard outside the door. Willow tiptoes over to the bed and hides between the mattress and bedspring. Making it flop loudly after grabbing the blanket leaving Grell to fend for himself as the door opens.

"I know you are in here, there is no use hiding from me," He looks down to see a strand of blood red hair peeking out from under the bed, "Grell, I do not have time for this tonight, please come out from under there," Sebastian sighs putting a gloved hand to his head in annoyance. Grell shuffles and pulls himself ungracefully from under the bed.

"Hello, Bassy, I just came by to see if you wanted to come to a party with me. There might be other demons there to, I don't know, it's a non racial gathering. Even humans are there!" Grell tries persuading the stuburn demon who stands there with a blank look on his face.

Inside the mattress, Willow is attacked by all the dust that wafted up when she ran in between them. As she fights back a sneeze she silently hopes Grell will throw a tantrum, just waiting for Sebastian to say the right thing for her.

"No, Grell, I'm not going to your imaginary party, now leave or I can kick you out this window," He threatens. Tears well in Grell's eyes as he gets angry.

"It's not fake, Bassy!" Grell yells, "If you don't believe me, fine. I'll just go with William," Grell turns around to get Willow.

"Good, waist his time,"

Willow can't take it any more, it overcomes her like a wave ACHOO!

Sebatian's red eyes dart to the mattress. In an instant he is lifting it up to revile William dressed in drag. Sebastian drops the mattress back down in horror, "What kind of bet did you loose?" He almost yells.

"I didn't loose a bet, thank you!" Her girly voice making Sebastian come to the conclusion that the reaper standing in front of him is not William.

"Are you the one in the coat store as well?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wanting to clear that up for myself," Sebastian replies. Getting back on track he turns to Grell, "Even if there is a real party, I'm still not going,"

"But Bassy!" Grell whines making a pouty face at the demon before him.

Willow rolls her eyes, brings her scythe out, behind Sebastian's back, opens a portal and nods her head to Grell who's face lights up as he pushes Sebastian through.


	3. Chapter 3

After shoving a very unhappy demon through the portal, she quickly closes it.

The base hits Sebatian's ears quickly, making him wince slightly. He looks around quickly, seeing Undertaker surrounded by several women and some men. He see's William in a far corner next to Ronald, talking to him, trying to convince him to just dance to one song. He hands him a beer that Willam snatches rather quickly.

He looks back in front of him to see Grell WAY to happy to have accomplished his goals. He smiles widly, wagging his butt that Willow can't help but stair at, wondering how in the hell he can stick it out that far.

"Hay, demon," Willow finally says, grabbing Sebastian by the tie and pulling him closer to his face, "I'll give you anything you want...with in reason," She adds quickly, "If you drink a couple of beers and have a good time at the party, and you have to dance with Grell for at least one whole song,"

"What ever I want?" He puts his gloved hand up to his chin and thinks on it for a few seconds, "Alright, you have a deal," Willow lets him go.

Sebastian grabs Grell's hand and pulls him toward the beers, knowing it's going to take several to make him do anything with the annoying reaper.

Grell smiles largly, winking at Willow as he passes by, his hand in Sebasian's.

Finally she makes her way over to William carrying two beers with her. She sit's next to her brother, fixing his hair slightly and hands him one of the beers, already open.

"A toast to never getting old," She smiles as they bump their can's to each other and both down their can in one go.

XXXXXXX TEN HOURS LATER XXXXXXX

Willow suddenly wakes up laying on the floor. She looks around slowly, trying to make sense of the world around her. She see's Grell laying on top of Undertaker, his dress pulled up and his thong in Undertaker's hand. She looks up at the table to see William and Ronald completly naked, William on top of Ronald.

"Dear God, what happened?" She stands up wobbeling greatly, having to hold onto a Lazy Boy recliner that she has no idea where it came from. She walks over to William, grabbing a pair of purple pants, "William," She shakes her brother roughly who grumbles lowly, "William, wake up, party's over, it's time to go back home," William slowly lifts his head and clears his throat several times, taking in the appauling sight before him. He looks down, his eyes grow wide quickly having no idea why he is naked, and on top of Ronald.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" He whispers loudly grabbing the pants from his sister roughly.

"I think the party went a little too well,"

"Well? You call THIS," He gestures to all of this workers passed out, several with drawings on verious body parts, some nude, one man hanging from a celing fan, one woman's head through the D.J stage, "well?" He yells, causing a few people to wake up, Sebastian being one of them.

"Where am I?" He asks putting a bare hand to his head.

"What is THAT doing here?" William yells, cauing more people to wake up.

"I can't remember," Willow admits, finding a shirt for William to ware with a large V-neck line, clearly ment for a woman. William, with out looking, puts it on any way.

Grell wakes up, lifting his head off of Undertaker, then blushes perfusly seeing his thong in his hand. Slowly he rises, trying not to wake the retired legand. He walks up to Willow as quickly as he can, dodging unseen objects, "I don't remember anything, Willow," He admits taking in the sight of William wearing the bright purple pants and the woman's shrit, trying hard not to laugh.

"My, my," Undertaker wakes up and looks at the thong in his hand, he begins to laugh hystariclly, "I haven't had that much fun is four hundred years!" He yells causing the entire room to wake up, save for five people.

Ronald jolts awake and looks at himself, "Jesus Christ Sempi!" He yells looking at William, trying to cover himself up with his hands, "Why were you so rough?" He asks sliding his way off D.J. stand, making sure to be gental with his bottom.

"What do you mean?" William's face goes pail as a ghost.

"You just rammed right in, no prep at all,"

William falls to the floor, Grell begins to sob uncontrolably, Undertaker begins to laugh so hard he falls to the floor, clutching his stomach, rolling, Willow gauks down at her passed out brother in horror._ 'Never again'_ She thinks, summoning her scyth and creating a portal.


End file.
